justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ain’t No Other Man
(Wii U) |artist = (The Girly Team) |tvfilm = |year = 2006 (Original) 2012 (Cover) |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm = 4 |dg = |mashup = Available on Wii U |alt = Puppet Master Mode |mode = Solo |mc = Pigment Indigo |pc = |gc = Cerise Red-Mandy |lc = (Mashup) (Puppet Master) |pictos = 132 (Classic) 104 (Mashup) |dura = 3:49 |nowc = AintNoOtherMan |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sérinéhttps://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=8m20s |from = album }}"Ain’t No Other Man" by (covered by The Girly Team in-game), is featured as a Wii U exclusive on . The song can be also found in the files.https://youtu.be/BBKKRgMXycU?t=30 Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with short auburn hair who wears a blue sparkly hat, a navy blue halter, a low cup top gold sequin high waist button shorts, and a pair of pink stilettos. Background A stage with shiny lights, stereos, and a microphone, the colors mostly being gold, orange, and black. The stage also turns white and purple at some points. Gold Moves The are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point to the screen with your right hand. Aintnootherman gm 1.png|All Gold Moves AintNoOtherManGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars. * One player gets 5 stars. * One player gets 5 stars on the Mashup. * Get all Gold Moves. * Get the "Great Finisher" dance style. * Get GOOD when "Ain't no other man" is sung. Mashup Ain't No Other Man has an unlockable Mashup that is also exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers * Ain’t No Other Man * Maneater * Can’t Get You Out of My Head (Beta) * A Little Less Conversation * California Gurls * Heart of Glass * Sympathy For The Devil * Never Gonna Give You Up * Disturbia * Maneater * Can’t Get You Out Of My Head (Beta) * A Little Less Conversation * California Gurls * Heart Of Glass * Sympathy For The Devil * Never Gonna Give You Up * Disturbia * Only Girl (In The World) * Disturbia * Moving on Up * When I Grow Up * Sympathy For The Devil * Never Gonna Give You Up * Disturbia * Sympathy For The Devil * Never Gonna Give You Up * Disturbia * Ain't No Other Man'' ' Puppet Master Mode ''Ain't No Other Man has a Puppet Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''''Ain’t No Other Man * Push 'N' Pull/Goalie/No Way/Push It * Ironing/Butterfly Wings/Jogger’s Balance/Super Snap * Girating Mustache/Neon Defender/Tempo Tap/Here And Now * Ceremonial Circle/Happy Clap/Pin-Up Push/Goofy Pose * Girl Power/Hopscotch Jump/Spanish Whip/Pop Rock Wind * Cocktail/Claws/Push The Corners/Future Wave * Fitness Pony/Star Waves/Jumping Lunge/Wonder Walk * Dungarees/Moon Party/Hide And Seek/Beach Combing * Football Boy/Night Nurse/Marching Circles/Rocker Mime * Pretty Bride/Step Clap/Walking On Clouds/Futuristic Arms * Skater Girl/Star Seeker/Walking Wave/Bouncer * Push It Back/Reaching Up/Locking/Super Groovy * Cheer Punch/Darjeeling Express/African Swim/Wing It * Move Your Body/Rain Dance/Running Pin-Up/Shuffling * Touchdown/Club Snap/Afro Swing/Techno Tonic * Clubber's Wave/Rain Boots/Viewing Audience/Rock Chick * Tribal Swim/Goalie Jump/Groovy Jerk/Turn It Out * Smelly Boy/Come On/Punch 'N' Release/Beat It * Skater Groove/Waving Queen/Pull Me/Where Am I * Tribal Pose/Pick And Choose/Free Style/Goofy Twist * Peace And Love/Knee Pop/Falling Leaf/Possessed * Good Bye/Puppet Pulse/Jog 'N' Snap/Staggered Waves * Keep Fit/Jazzy Push/Pin-Up Snap/Point To The Future * Tribal Shimmy/Knees Up/Fast Hands/Heart Throb * Swim 'N' Pony/Claws 'N' Paws/Slow It Down/Speeding Up * Throw It Up/Russian Rumble/Woodstock/Crawl * Ain’t No Other Man Appearances in Mashups Ain’t No Other Man ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Ain’t No Mountain High Enough (Funky) * Ain’t No Other Man * RADICAL (Back In the Day) * Scream & Shout (American Dream) Captions Ain’t No Other Man is featured in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Back It Up * Birdie * Flamingo Walk * Starlette * Swan Walk Trivia General *''Ain’t No Other Man'' is the second song by Christina Aguilera in the series. **However, it does not officially count as her second song because it was covered. *'' '' is the first exclusive song to have a Mashup and/or an Alternate routine. *The line "You re badass" is censored. Unlike most censored terms, it is not replaced with three full stops. *'' '' is the only Wii U exclusive that has not yet appeared in or . **However, it was found in the files of the latter.https://youtu.be/BBKKRgMXycU?t=30 *'' '' might have been intended to be available in for all consoles, as its files were found in the game files for other console versions.https://justdace.fandom/wiki/File:AintNoOther_Wii_proof **This can be proven also by its appearance in the background of So What, which appears on all consoles. **The Mashup files were also found on the PS3 version of the game. However, it still remains only playable on the Wii U. **The coach is also featured on the NTSC front cover of every version of , in spite of the song not being available on all consoles. *When "Ain’t no other other" and "Ain’t no other lover!" are sung, the lyrics stop highlighting after the first "other" and the line quickly fades off. Classic *During production, the coach s hat was golden instead of navy blue. **This Beta version appears in the NTSC front cover of . *In the Gift Wheel tutorial on the Xbox 360 game manual for , an unused menu icon with a more zoomed-in background and a different pose can be seen. *Part of the routine is shown in the broken television in So What. *The song selection menu sometimes glitches and erroneously shows the dancer from Domino instead. *In Just Sweat, unlike the other two Wii U exclusives, calories are counted while playing. Mashup *''Can’t Get You Out of My Head’s Beta dancer makes an appearance in the Mashup. **However, in the Puppet Master Mode, the original dancer was used with the same move. *The pictogram that replaces ''Heart of Glass Gold Moves reuses its head from pictogram models, resulting in it being smaller than the rest of the body. Puppet Master Mode *The pictograms for Crazy Little Thing are pink instead of red. *The coach from Skin-To-Skin is inverted in the caption "Knees Up". Gallery Game Files aintnootherman.jpg|''Ain’t No Other Man'' aintnootherman_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach AintNoOtherMan_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background aintnootherman_cover@2x.jpg| cover Aintnootherman picto-sprite.png|Pictograms Aintnootherman jd4 pose.png|Pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots Aintnootherman jd4 menu.png|''Ain’t No Other Man'' on the menu (Wii U) Aintnootherman jd4 cover.png| cover aintnootherman jd4 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen aintnootherman jd4 score.png| score screen Promotional Images Aintnootherman promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Aintnootherman promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Beta Elements Aintnootherman unfinished picto.png|Beta pictogram aintnootherman beta hat color.png|Beta hat color Just-Dance-4-Ubisoft-Cover.jpg|Another Beta picture (on the left) wheelofgifts beta.png|'' '' in the Xbox 360 instruction manual Others aintnootherman coachmenu error.png|The coach from Domino accidentally appearing in the coach selection menu Cantgetyou beta outfit.png|The Beta coach for Can’t Get You Out of My Head in the Mashup Sowhat easter egg.png|The routine shown in the television from So What aintnoothermanar picto error.png|Pictogram error in the Mashup (the head is smaller than the rest of the body) Videos Official Audio Christina Aguilera - Ain't No Other Man The Girly Team - Ain't No Other Man Teasers Ain’t No Other Man - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Ain’t No Other Man - Just Dance 4 'Mashup' Ain’t No Other Man (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 'Puppet Master Mode' Ain’t No Other Man (Puppet Master Mode) - Just Dance 4 Ain’t No Other Man (Puppet Master Mode) - Just Dance 4 (Gamepad View) Extractions Ain’t No Other Man - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Ain’t No Other Man (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Ain’t No Other Man (Puppet Master Mode) - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Ain't No Other Man pt:Ain't No Other Man Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Christina Aguilera Category:Songs by The Girly Team Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Aurélie Sériné